Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coaxial copper pillar, especially relates to a coaxial copper pillar designed for signal transmission in an electronic system.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 show a prior art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art
FIG. 1 shows a chip package and a mother board 11. The chip package is ready to be mounted onto the mother board 11. The mother board 11 has a plurality of metal pads 113 on a bottom surface. The chip package has a plurality of solder balls 123 adaptive for electrically coupled to the metal pads 113 of the mother board 11. The chip package comprises a package substrate 12. The package substrate 12 has a plurality of top metal pads 121. A passivation layer 122 is configured on a top surface of the package substrate 12. A chip 13 is configured on a bottom of the package substrate 12. A finer metal connector to replace the solder ball connector is needed to develop for a compact chip package.